S1nging F0r My SXC Sw33t 0n3 : A Victoria & Rebecca Bielinski FanFic
by hemmibongle
Summary: Rebeqqa meets my d3ar fir3n... I w0ndr wht w1ll happ0n nxt? ((h0n this is M3ANT t0 b3 wr1tt3n badly! h0n thats th3 p01nt! pls 3nj0y as 1s.))
1. Chapter 2: Saming Bout Becca B

**Chapter 2: Saming Bout Becca B**

Vixt0ria is gl00m1 bc m3a is b3ing a cunt.

Sh3 0p3ns the fridge an Becca B taps the shoulder .

Vixt0rias skin tingles wh3r3 she t0uch .

"o becca jes fuk chris" Vixtoria says an Becca giggles.

Becca says she has a surprise for Vixtoria an vixtoria's heli smiles against the j33n.

Becca B's penus c0rls in the j33n pants an she smiles wit hur r3d lipst0ck on.

Vixt0ria l0vs that lipstick of B3CCA;S it makes her want to purr on top of becca b's hairy cat bec its so hott.

Becca l3av3s r00m leavin Vixt0ria th0rsty f0r wet s3x an sh3 runs aft0r becca but becca is g0ne.  
'w0t fuk hell? lil bitch g0n taste my fat cat l8r fukin bich' Vixt0ria sames about Becca to the fridge. she gets cookie d0h creme an slabs that lard shit 0n hr belly 'need fukin l00b h0p shes 0ut 4 m0re i have a sand cat'


	2. Chapter 3: At Thee St0r3 Signin

**Chapter 3: Thee St0r3 Signin' Titss**

Becca B is l00kin at b0tt0r in the st0r an s0m1 n0tices her.

'om ur becca b0nlinski h0n shit can u sign my fukin tit?' they say

Becca B takes a b1g l00k at th0se titties and snaps 0p3n a h0g sharp13.

'fukin dam i will h0n shit babe wish i had jusgs like dis h0mee'

th0r t0t jiggles lik3 sugar syrup an becca lix h0r lipss

'ha hoo ya h0n' they blush an say thur h0n0rd an that beeca can tap det ess whenevr

bEcca smiles an says ' hee hee hoo bitch i like the sounda that shitt' (x

Becca snaps h0g sharpie close.

Becca think ' o dam needa git h0me yakno. '

The fan taps Becca sh0uld3r an she t3ns3s 0p a lil.

'fuk hell t0uchd me jus like vixt0ria?!' she turns aroun and its justtha fan ;(

Becca bee fels the fl0ppy t0y in h3r p0ck3t and blushes firr truck rad.

Becca knoes she needs 2 git h0me t0 delievr a spankin to the Vixt0ria on thyme.


	3. Chapter 4: P1ssin 0n Tha Carp3t Aint

**Chapter 4: P1ssin 0n Tha Carp3t Aint g0n Slid33'**

' wake up u thot, im hom' Becca sames

Vixt0ria wakes hur f0ggy head and piss drips outta hur penos.

She l00x at her dick and says omg i just pissd

' wtff u nasty h0e use the restroom i strip for m0ney 2 pay for ur ass at lest leave the h0use cl33n ' becca b yells samin h0rd shit at hur.

vixt0ria g0es in hur room an cries ' fukin cunt it was just a fuckin DROP!'

Vixt0ria sniffles an punchs hur pillow

Becca op3ns d00r with her flamin small dildo finger on her pussi and club musix starts playin

"BA BOOM. CHIKA BOOM. Ma milk goes 2 tha yrd and i shake my lard like ya'lls nvr herd"

Becca's dick jiggles an vixt0ria screems ' FUKIN GET OUT '

Becca's dick dr00ps h0rd and she gits mad 'wtf u unswaggie bitch listen here i bought us a kok so we could bang! wtf is wrong with u!?'

' i dont wan FUK HERPES!' Vixt0ria scr33ms an cries

' u fuckin drama qu33n u kno u want my dripping cunt' Becca runs towerd Vixt0ria.

Becca r0bs Vixt0rias ch33k face ch33k and smiles all s3xul 'h0n'

Vixt0ria f33ls B3cca Bs kok on hur an she gets shy

'fuk dis im out!' Vixt0ria sames and runs out!


	4. Chapter 5: Same u r33l

**Chapter 5: Same u r33l**

Becca B was sikka Vixt0ria's mad sh!t !

"fuckin shite," Becca B samed at the door.

Becca flung hur dick on the b3d.

She skitterD aft3r that f!n33 a$$ an then she found her samin fre$h shit out 0n the dam sidew0k wit a buck3t of KFC

"Dam H0!" Becca fcukin spat.

Vixt0ria alm0st hackD hur sh!t !

"w0t FCUK?!" Vixt0ria blabed

Becca g0t r0mantix ab0ut that sw33t a$$ chickn

"Vixt0ria same r33l…...U d0nT like mai kok?" She samD all delicate.

Vixt0ria l00k in the chikn bucket

"FuckiN WHORE," Vixt0ria cried.

"I liek ur FUCKIN _PUSSi!_ " She samed!

" _0 wow thts fuckin hard;/_ " Becca left hur on s33n for a while….

Becca said then "Les git out fucks out h3r3, and l00b 0urselfs homee'"

Hur smile was soo thick. Vixt0ria smiled and her iBalls were shiny with romantixx.;


	5. Chapter 6: Lastnite Wuzza Fuckin B0MBB'

**Chapter 6: Lastnite Wuzza Fuckin B0MBB'**

Becca wusnt tired at all fr0m last nite.

Vixt0ria w0ke up samin "shit u nas T bitch u alm0st through out my back!"

Becca knew that bitch wuz always playin "mad", but she wuz really Glad as hell(!) she sucked 3gg 0utta that fresh pu$$i!

"ya watevr th0rsty moth-fcuk!" Becca shoutD hur,

Beccas a$$ SWAYD outta hur bed.

She g0t up an stretchD.

She w0z thinkin a goin to the fridge an gettin that left0ver KFC.

"wtf is ur pussy dripping?" Vixt0ria r0bbed hur iBalls…

"waht no…" Becca said, kinda fr3akD out!

She lookD hur iBalls 2 thee gr0und an thur wuz a wAt spot 0n thee fl00r?!

Sur enoff that bitch g0t M015T 0ff fuckin KFC!


	6. Chapter 7: Vixt0rial Climaxx'

**Chapter 7: Vixt0rial Climaxx'**

The f0llwn nite wuz yungg…..

Vixt0ria came al0ng wit Becca fur w33d…. and p00l….

"Beck I'm sick of R0BBN UR PUSSi!" Vixt0ria whisperD hard.

Becca B was kinda sad think 'wtf bitch im f33din u gourmet br33kfast 3gg every dam morninG'...

But b4 that bitch culd same hur hand flew 2 baby B's nec…

"fuk mee'!" Vixt0ria moanD in Becks ear.

Becca's cl0t sparklD fre$h tingl3z!

"s-shit" Becca slippD against thee Wall!

Becca fell on hur fukin a$$, Vixt0ria f3ll rite on tht gourmet pu$$i!

"im gonna fuk cut inta u liek construcshun paper!" Vixt0ria growlD like a vixxen!

Vixt0ria was grinding s0 hard thatt Beck coulda sw0re she was _SUCKiNG W33D!_


	7. Chapter 8: More than tvvo, three

**Chapter 8: ^^ore than tvvo; three**

Becca jumpD hur ass rite on outta bed.

"Vixt0ria u cant ever tell Caliborn we fuckD or his d!ck will git so crunk it'll fly off an i wont have no thick ogre d!ck ok" Baby B samD.

Vixtoria shook hur head hard.

"That shit isnt ok he has to kno i thot u already told that fucker we were havin a thing." Vixtoria lookD hartbroken.

"Vicky bae I cant fuckin same tht or he'll hulk up! I'm afraid!" Becca whisperD secret like.

"I fuck u all nite an this is how u treat me? :'(" Vicky hon said.

"Babe ur pussi is fuckin liquid meat gold! Don't leave me!" She samD.

Victoria swerved rite on outt an was so sad she just got a monstR to chill out.

Becca thot hur ass was pissD so she didn't same anything she just samed 'FML' on FB and a ton of horny strangers startD talkin bout f0cking hur 2 make hur lyf bttr.


	8. Chapter 9: lms if u like fucking

**Chapter 9: lms if u like fucking' o;**

Becca B was so annoyed with all those moth-fcuks so she samed "fucking got me _IN THIS POSITION_ " and then she logged offf.

She chilled out on a beanbag chair and lookD to thee ceiling.

"Fucking, fucking mad shit," Becca sung all soft an sexy 2 hurself

"I hit u, I hit hur, how culd I miss?" She kept singing all sweet.

Becca B was troublD but couldn't trouble hur finee ass to write a song so she staid quiet for a while….

Her FB on hur laptop made a sweet ass noise an Becca B just groanD an threw a dam pillow at it.

"O shit" Becca samed, realizin hur laptop culd have fell off the bed.

Then she smileD a litle bc she thot 'hey it survived me an vixtoria'...

THEN SHE REALIZED O SHIT MY STATUS!

She got up an checkD hur status!

Caliborn likeD hur comment!

"OMG FML" Rebecca samD!

"I havnt fuckd caliborn in ages! He nose now!" Becca whisprd, then forced hurself 2 go in the kitchn 2 calm hurself with sw33t KFC.


End file.
